


Kylo Ren And The Foot Spa

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [169]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux is... odd at giving gifts.





	

It’s strange, finding things scattered around his existence, like the blossoms falling from a tree. Tiny little bursts of sentiment, tossed as if by chance into his path, waiting for him to happen upon them, and to brighten his day.

There’ll be a small bag of nuts and berries, tied with an impossibly neat bow. A new pair of socks, one day, or a pack of seven of them when they’re accepted with gratitude. There’ll be a tub of icecream in the room’s small freezer, for nights when Hux is due to be busy. One time, memorably, a foot spa.

Kylo doesn’t know why Hux thought he’d want a foot spa. He’d looked at it skeptically, then filled it with water and turned it on. He’d even thrown in some of the oils, and then put his feet inside.

Once the tickling sensation died down, it had actually been very pleasurable. But it’s still a bit weird to come home to that kind of offering, and Hux never acknowledges his thank-yous other than a mumbled huff, a turning away and a busying himself with something else.

The gifts started coming after Kylo had started _giving_. He’s not sure if this is Hux’s way of asking for the gifts to be done indirectly _both_ ways, or if it’s just that social anxiety means that he can’t quite face the risk of disappointment or judgement if he gives his own when he’s present to see the response.

Next time he gets something, he’s going to wrap Hux in the biggest hug he can manage, and whisper in his ear: “ _You’re the only gift I truly need_.”

Hux will likely die of shame, but Kylo’s good at mouth to mouth, so he’s prepared to take the risk.


End file.
